


Bravery

by ManyFandomsOneLog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aha Moment, FWSA, Feelings Realization, Flirting with Social Anxiety, M/M, Mild Language, Patton is that dad who loves to know who his kid has a crush on, Platonic Moxiety, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, Spoilers, This was written between midnight and 1 AM so cut me some slack, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil’s Purple Eyeshadow, there’s some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/pseuds/ManyFandomsOneLog
Summary: While recounting the events of Flirting With Social Anxiety to Patton, Virgil realizes something.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 46. “I’m in love... shit.”

Virgil paced in his room, still reeling from the events of the day. Thomas had a date with a cute guy! And it was because of Virgil! His cheeks hurt from smiling, and he couldn’t get rid of the light, fluttery feeling in his chest. He felt.. so full of energy. That wasn’t exactly new- he tended to be pretty tense, being the literal embodiment of anxiousness, but this energy wasn’t.. fear.. it was.. excitement, and pride, and pure happiness, of the likes of which he hadn’t felt.. in a long time. He felt _great_.

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke up, “Heya kiddo!”

Virgil jumped, whirling around. When he saw who the newcomer was, though, he relaxed.

“Hey, Patton. What are you-”

Suddenly, Patton let out a high-pitched squeal, “Oh my goodness gracious, kiddo- your eyeshadow!”

Virgil’s face heat up, and he tried to hide in his hoodie, “Oh, that, uh, yeah, sorry, that uh- that happens sometimes..”

“It’s adorable!” Patton exclaimed.

Virgil scratched at the back of his neck, “Uh.. thanks.” He said. “What, uh.. what brings you here, Pat?”

“I just wanted to check in, see how you’re doing- we haven’t talked in a while.”

“Oh, that’s, uh, that’s really nice of you!” Virgil said. It was hard to keep the giddiness out of his voice.

Patton seemed to detect this, “Boy, Virge, you seem like you’re in a great mood today!” He said.

Virgil laughed, “Well, I- I am.” He told him.

“That’s wonderful!” Patton exclaimed.“Why?”

Virgil smiled, “Roman and I helped Thomas to get a date with a cute guy named Nico.”

Patton gasped, “You _did?!_ ”

“Yeah.”

“And I wasn’t there to see it?!”

“Oh, you should be glad you weren’t.” Virgil assured him, “It was a disaster.”

“If you got a date, it doesn’t sound like one!”

“Well, I.. I guess that’s true.” Virgil said. He exhaled contentedly. He felt so.. limitless, like nothing could bring him down, even though he could think of a million things that could go wrong.

Normally, he enjoyed silence in a conversation, but with all of this energy jumbled up inside of him, he felt the need to speak.

“I have this.. this fluttering feeling in my chest, and my stomach feels like it’s full of.. happiness? Do you know what I mean?”

Patton tilted his head, “I think I do.” He said. “You must have really liked this Nico fella.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Well, I mean.. yeah. He was cute. Like.. really cute, don’t get me wrong. Thomas is infatuated. But.. ya know. I wouldn’t say he’s my type, necessarily.”

Patton took a seat on the bed (as Thomas was currently in his bedroom), and he propped his chin up with his hands.  
“ _Really?_ ” He said. “Then who _is_ your type?”

“I-” Virgil went back through Patton’s words in his mind, his face turning bright red, “What?!”

“Who _is_ your type?” Patton repeated. He had a huge grin on his face.

“Well- I- I don’t know, I just- I- That’s-” Virgil sputtered. “Someone who I _know_ , for starters.” He finally got out. 

“I don’t trust strangers, no matter how cute they are. I think, personally, that you.. you need to get to know someone before considering them in.. that way.”

“ _Aha_.” Patton said.

Virgil narrowed his eyes, “What does that mean?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” Patton said. 

There was a brief pause.

“If it wasn’t Nico, then what was it that made you so happy?” Patton asked.

Virgil thought about it for a moment, “Well, I guess it was just.. a sense of.. accomplishment, really. I stepped outside of my comfort zone and did something pretty scary, and it worked out.”

Patton clapped. “Oh my goodness, I’m proud of you already, and I don’t even know what it is you did!” He said. “..What did you do?”

Virgil laughed. Oh, Patton.

“The thing is, Thomas immediately thought this guy was cute. Which meant that _Roman_ immediately wanted to make a move, which I was against, for, like, every single reason ever. So, the two of us were bickering about the right course of action for basically the whole day- it was fun, really. Disastrous- utterly, utterly disastrous, oh, fuck, even just thinking about it makes me..” Virgil trailed off. Oh, god, had Thomas seriously run into the trash can in front of all those people? That was mortifying. He was never going to-

“Virgil? You alright? Your eyeshadow is all black again.” Patton said.

Virgil shook himself, “Uh, sorry. Anyways, towards the end, this Nico guy was walking away, and Thomas had completely missed his chance. And.. well.. I.. Roman looked so..” Virgil remembered the expression on Roman’s face. Sad didn’t even begin to describe it. He had looked.. devastated. Virgil knew him well enough to know why. Roman considered new opportunities for Thomas to be his responsibility, and when they were missed, he blamed himself. And.. after the callback.. he had only gotten worse. 

“..I just.. I couldn’t stand to see him like that. So, I.. I pushed Thomas to go after Nico, even though all of my other instincts were telling me not to, and, well.. it worked!”

“Oh, Virgil! That’s wonderful! I am so proud of you!” Patton told him. “That sounds so brave!”

Brave.

A hand on his shoulder, a pair of brown eyes meeting his. 

“Bravery.”

That’s what Roman had said to him, in a way that rendered Virgil speechless. That’s what Roman had said to him, in a way that made Virgil’s heart clench, in a way that made butterflies stir in his stomach. 

Come to think of it, that was when the light-headed feeling had started, wasn’t it?

Virgil’s eyes widened minutely. 

Hold on. 

Hold on.

_What?_

No, no. That couldn’t be right.

The reason Virgil felt this way was because he was proud of himself. He’d done something right, for once. He’d helped Thomas! He had a right to be proud.

But, in actuality, who had he been thinking about when he pushed Thomas?

“..Virgil? You okay there, kiddo?”

Virgil snapped back to reality, blinking as Patton waved a hand in front of his face, “I- Huh? I- Sorry, Patton, I.. I got.. distracted.” Virgil said.

For a good period of time after that, Virgil and Patton caught up, trading stories and laughs congenially. It was nice to just sit and talk to Patton- it really had been a while. Eventually, though, the conversation ran out of steam, and Patton took his leave, presumably to go to his own room. Virgil bade him goodbye with a smile on his face, watching him sink out of the room in the strange way that the light sides did. 

Once he was gone, though, the smile left Virgil’s face, and he flopped onto his bed, eyes wide. 

Finally, he allowed himself to look back on the thing that he had realized while in the middle of talking to Patton, the thing that he had probably known for a while, deep down, but he had refused to admit.

It had to do with the strange feeling of delight when Roman gave him a new nickname. It had to do with the way Roman’s eyes lit up when he had an idea. It had to do with the way Virgil’s mind would sometimes go completely blank when he saw Roman. It had to do with Roman’s hand on his shoulder, the softness in his voice as he told Virgil to shut up.

Virgil stared at the ceiling to his room, and he admitted it.

“I’m in love.” He said. The words felt strange in his mouth, and he swore he could hear them echoing off of the walls, bouncing back into his ears. “...Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I’m losing my mind over the newest Sanders Asides. Hope you enjoyed this little thing! If you did, please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know. <3


End file.
